Dark as Death: How I Began
by Le Pleiade
Summary: Not all Deatheaters have the same reason for being there.  Some are there by blood, others by duty.  Lucius, is there by Athena.   One-shot, first story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor profit from any of the works of J.K. Rowling, or her characters. **

**A/N: This is my first story on here, so, please feel free to review. There may possibly be an extension to this in the future.**

Lucius saw her. Just as she had been all those long years before, she was before him now. At first he thought nothing of the head of hair that bobbed through the sea of Diagon Ally. Of course, there are so many people here now as school approaches. That, however, wasn't what caught his attention. It was the tune. A low hum, isolated from any other sound emanated from his cane. The eyes of his serpents head glowed, and he knew she was there. He looked as frantically as one could without looking suspicious. His wife and son were trying on cloak after cloak, so he knew his presence would not be directly missed.

He stepped out into the crowd, looking up and down the street. 'I must have been imagining…' He let his thought linger before turning back. Just before he could open the door, something out of the corner of his eye caught him. It was a young witch walking away from him. His breath caught in his throat, and he barely managed to stop himself from collapsing. His eyes returned to her. Her bright smile, and longing golden eyes looking over her shoulder momentarily, before she diverted her gaze. Her long honey brown hair bobbed playfully behind her as her feet took her away.

"Athena!" Lucius bounded off of the steps, much to the surprise of his wife, who watched him run away. She both loved, and loathed that name. Athena, however, didn't turn around. She continued down the street, laughing, smiling, as if nobody else were there. "Athena, wait! Come back!" Lucius ran faster to meet her. She danced along merrily, before turning rounding the corner and heading down a dark ally, only the tips of her yellow dress giving up her location. Lucius followed, entranced, determined to catch her, but came face to face with nobody. There was no ally, as he thought there may be, only ten feet of walkway, and a door.

The door itself was old, rickety, and dusty as it swung gently on its overused hinges. There were no windows here, or even shop signs. Lucius knew better than to enter strange places like this, but he could not bring himself to pass this up. Through the door, her soft laughter intrigued him further. Up the rickety stairs of the antiquated old home, he went, looking up and down the halls. Light streamed from one of the doors, and Lucius walked through it.

Lucius pushed open the door, and shielded his eyes, the light was brighter than he thought, but quickly adjusted. Standing by the window, was Athena. Her slender frame draped in a goddess-like yellow dress, her hair in gentle curls. "Athena." Lucius sighed, walking towards her. "Lucius, I've missed you." She spoke to him. Her voice was just as soft now as it had been then.

"What happened? You were- are dead. I thought you were never coming back." Lucius's voice quivered as he looked upon his long lost love. "I was, in a way. But, we don't fully die, we simply are taken back to our land, and are sent back, until our soul fully dies." Lucius looked at her questioningly. "My soul mate must be dead, before I will die. With you alive, Lucius, I will never die. I've been sent back now, to be with my soul mate." She took his hands, kissing his fingers.

"Athena, I'm married now." Lucius groaned. Athena twisted his wedding band with tears in her eyes. "I wish it were still to me." She rested her head on his chest. "It should still be you, but in my mind, I'll always be married to you." He rested his chin on her head, feeling her tear hit his chest. "I came back for you Lucius. I waited for you. Do you know how hard it was for me to convince the elders to allow me my form so I could find you?" Her sobs grew, though she pushed to stifle them. He knew all about her kind.

They were like demi-gods, if you will. They had elders, who held greater powers than any witch or wizard could ever imagine. They gave her back her body, an easy task for them, though mostly they choose not to allow such gifts. They were said to have created magic, or at least to find the source of it. Here stood Athena, a descendant of the Elders, who constantly had to practice in the room of requirement due to the power of even her slightest spells. Lucius just took in her scent, replaying once more, her death in his mind.

They had snuck out in their last year. She had been begging him to leave his group after school. No more following Tom Riddle. She wanted to start a family, and have him home, have him around to enjoy it with, so he spoke to his cousin, who was pretty much in charge of the group after Tom Riddle left. Later that evening, he met Athena out by the quidditch pitch. The valentine's dance was being held in the great hall, as the February snow gently settled to the ground. This was when Lucius officially proposed to her, much to Narcissa's disapproval. Lucius didn't care however, he loved Athena to a fault.

It was shortly after they left school they went away to have a small intimate wedding. They wanted to have a larger one with guests later, but, all they wanted was the two of them and their witnesses. Severus and a girl named Andrea were in attendance that fateful night. After the ceremony and the witnesses had left, they stayed in the clearing.

They enchanted things, created butterflies, consummated their marriage, and watched the stars before enchanting more butterflies and even fireflies. They never expected muggles to be watching them, or for the muggles to attack them. Lucius's wand was taken, snapped in half by the smaller man, as the larger one held Athena. Screaming about witchcraft, and devilry, they began gathering wood. Tired of the small woman's crying, the larger man rendered her unconscious with a blow to the back of the head. Lucius was helpless. He couldn't apparate and leave her there to her fate, but he couldn't, in this moment, change it either.

He watched, as they tied her, and set a blaze at her feet. He watched her burn in their wrath and fury before being rendered unconscious himself.

He awoke in St. Mungo's. Severus returned when he hadn't heard from Lucius, fearing the worst, and took him there. He stared down at her charred remains in the morgue, identifying her by the ring he had placed on her finger only a day before. That ring was all he had left of her then. The rainy September day, he buried her, with nobody there, but his friend Severus. The cold chilled his bones, but the heat of his anger burned his soul.

That marked his descent as a deatheater. It was a personal vendetta against muggles now. It was no longer blood status; it was exacting revenge for his fallen betrothed, the woman who was taken from him. He spent many nights fighting his nightmares, fighting his anger, fighting off his own demons. She would come to him, and tell him she would return one day, but she never did. She only ever came back in his dreams. He had given up, lost hope, lost the will to continue fighting what seemed to be an uphill battle. He married Narcissa.

Now, here she was again, in front of him, like their wedding night. Lucius began to feel her physical pull. They truly had to be soul mates, for no other woman ever made him feel so drawn to them as she made him to her. It was irresistible, and it drove him mad, it drove his body mad.

Lucius brought her closer, leaning down nuzzling his cheek against hers, she looked up, only to be taken by his lips. The explosion of emotions emitted from the gentle connection of their lips was more than Lucius had experienced in his lifetime so far. He didn't know if he should laugh, or cry, or scream, be angry, or sad, or delighted that he was here now, kissing Athena once more.

With understanding, Athena deepened the kiss, allowing Lucius access to her tongue, as they played and flicked across one another. Her head leaned back allowing him to kiss her neck, the way she used to like it; the way that only he could do it. The gentle scraping of his tongue against her flesh as he took in her scent sent shivers through her body, allowing a small moan to escape her lips. Lucius pulled her chest closer to his, feeling her soft breasts against his chest. He stepped back, pulling off his cloak and shirt, toeing off his shoes, letting them fall carelessly to the floor.

With a gentle hand, he reached behind her neck, and unclasped her dress. It fell, revealing her naked form, a curvaceous but soft body, warm skin that seemed to radiate heat. In no time were his hands wandering, reaching around, grabbing each cheek of her round backside, and picking her up. Athena just smiled, even giggled, and wrapped her legs around his waist. They never lost eye contact, as Lucius walked over to the bed and laid her down. Their skin stood out against the crimson spread, and sunk into the fluffy blankets and mattress.

"Athena, are we going to…" Lucius looked down at her naked form. "Only if you would like to, but you know I have been waiting to do this for a long time." She breathed, her fingers wrapped up in his hair. "I know you are with Narcissa, Lu, but you were mine first, and you will be mine last." She whispered into his ear, almost moaning. Lucius shuddered at her warm breath on his ear, as it was slowly followed by the tip of her tongue, tracing down his neck, and finally to his collarbone. "Oh, Athena."

He quickly removed his pants, letting them fall, and then his drawers, letting Athena see his pulsating hardness. She had almost forgotten what it looked like, and how endowed this man was. But she wanted to taste it. She flipped him onto his back, before sliding down his body and kissing his hips. She watched as he moaned, gripping at the blankets, rolling his hips gently, before gasping, feeling her lips around his tip. He felt precum drip out, her tongue gliding up and down his hard shaft, before feeling it engulfed in her mouth. Fighting the urge to moan out louder, he bit his lip.

Athena just massaged his hips and thighs as she orally pleasured Lucius. This wasn't enough for him though, he wanted more. He wanted her. With a swift motion, he pulled her up, positioning her hips just above his face, and indulged himself. His tongue found and massaged her sensitive bundle of nerves, as he teased it, tasted it. He moaned, not from the physical pleasure he took in it, but in response to hers. Her breasts heaved, her hands running up and down her body, through her hair, her hips moving into his lips. He reached up, pinning her thighs down as he forcefully assaulted her clit. Athena was stunned, moaning loudly, her hips bucked, but Lucius wouldn't stop. It wasn't until Lucius felt her sweet juices on his chin, did he roll her over.

"I am going to enjoy this." He whispered as he climbed up her body. Athena met his lips, and pulled him down as he slowly entered her. She was a tight dream compared to Narcissa. After having had Draco, their intimacy had declined. The feeling wasn't there as it had been before. Athena's fleshy walls were parted the deeper he went. "Oh, Lucius." Athena groaned as he entered her fully. He watched her as her breasts bounced with every hard thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, as her knees came up to his sides.

Slowing down, Lucius just stared into her eyes. He reveled now in her body, pleasing it, exploring it, taking it slow. This is what made Athena go mad. It wasn't the sharp increases of pleasure, but rather the slow rumbling of pleasure that built up within her. Every stroke, every thrust pushed her slowly to the edge. The anticipation was a treat for her. "Oh, Lucius, please…" She breathed into him. Lucius allowed it to her. Gently rolling his hips at the height of each thrust, he sent her over. Her body reeled, and her back arched as her legs straightened, turning her head, moaning his name.

Her sudden tightness struck Lucius. He pumped into her faster and faster, as her folds pulled and tugged for him to release. He obliged, screaming her name. He had not felt pleasure like that, since, well, the night they got married. He kissed her collarbone, moist with sweat now, as she wiped away the sweat on his forehead. "I've missed you so much, Lu." She sighed. Lucius held her. "I love you, Athena." He whispered into her ear. "I love you too Lucius."

Lucius jumped back. That wasn't the voice of Athena. This voice was colder, harder, and calculating. "Narcissa, what are you doing?" He looked around as the room faded like paint. The heat was replaced by cold, and the colorful room replaced by his own dark bedroom. "You were dreaming about her again, weren't you?" Narcissa sat up in their bed, her hands folded across the tops of the blankets. "No, what makes you think that?" Lucius sat up, rubbing his eyes, still trying to comprehend. "Because you have been moaning her name and fondling me for the last hour." She shot. Indeed, her hair was messy, and her pale cool breasts were bare. "It was just a dream." He muttered and began to roll over.

"It's always just a dream Lucius! Why won't you get over it? She is dead, she has been dead! I'm your wife now, Lucius, me! Why don't you ever moan my name? Why don't you ever touch me the way you dream about touching her?" She was standing before him now, tears in her eyes. "I moan your name every time you send a howler to my office, or when you send your owls over petty things to me at work." He propped himself up on his elbows, smirking as he heard her breath hitch. "I do not send you petty owls!" She protested. "I just don't get it." She sighed. Lucius lay back down, and closed his eyes. "No, Narcissa, you don't."

Of course, Narcissa missed the memo on a lot of things. If she had gotten it, she would have realized long ago that her whole life with Lucius was only second to the life he wanted with Athena. The home she lived in was bought for Athena, and the gardens, also for her. The maze that Narcissa always tried to beat was enchanted specifically for Athena. What she never knew, was the woman she loved and hated, was so close to her.

Narcissa sat out in the garden the following morning, contemplating her argument with Lucius. She missed Athena too sometimes, but after so long, she was no longer affected so. They had been close in school, best friends really. That was, at least, until Lucius started dating Athena. There had long been talks between the Black and Malfoy family about marrying Narcissa and Lucius off to one another. They never spoke of it in school, and barely spoke of it outside of school. When the two started dating, she was angry at Lucius, and felt betrayed by Athena. She could never really get over the betrayal, but could forgive that she couldn't have known of the arrangements.

Lucius too, thought of their argument. Narcissa never would understand what he has endured for so many years. He almost hated lying to her, but for the sake of peace, he could tolerate it. He strolled past Narcissa who was sitting on a bench in her own little world, and went straight to the maze. He laughed inward as to how much Narcissa tried to make it through the maze. Nobody ever made it through, except for him. In the middle of the maze, is where she had been buried. Of course, only Severus knew that.

He walked slowly, thinking of his dream, and how much it killed him every time he woke up to the emptiness of his life. The only help it offered, was to remind him again why he still a deatheater. He rounded the last corner, and smiled as he saw her small mausoleum. Cast in marble with gold trimming, it stood out, reflecting the overhead sun. He sighed, sitting down on the bench before it. This was all he did when he came here. Sit down, and watch the doorway, as if he were on guard.

About 20 minutes had passed since he sat down and began to reminisce before he thoughts were interrupted. A canary had perched on the bench next to him, singing its song. "Are they no longer using owls?" He scoffed as he noticed a small blue bag around its ankle. Gently, he removed the bag as the canary flew away. Opening the velvet bag, he slid the contents out onto his open palm. A small ring, white gold and diamond stared back at him.

"Athena…"


End file.
